


Coming Home

by vianne78



Series: Danae - Shorts and Drabbles [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short, Triple Drabble, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Danae always comes home to her husband. And then comes again.





	1. Coming home I

It was the wee hours of morning when she returned home from Whiterun.  
What had been a routine trip to sell extra gear and potions had turned into a couple of days of animal extermination with the Companions. She could have slept in Jorrvaskr, but she’d wanted to get back home, so she had traveled in the night.   
She was exhausted, but she was here.

She tried not to wake Vorstag, no matter how much she wanted to - he needed the sleep, too. She settled slowly and carefully against his bare chest, felt it rising and falling against her back as he breathed. She rested her head on his bicep and closed her eyes, sighing softly. He stirred a little and shifted. His hand, warm from sleep, came to rest on her hip. 

It didn’t stay there long.

He spread his fingers, curling them possessively around her hip bone, stroking the skin languidly. She held her breath. Soon the hand trailed slowly up to her breast, cupping it, trapping the tip between two big fingers. The nipple hardened instantly and eagerly.   
Was he awake? Maybe he was dreaming?

The hand continued on to the other breast, kneading it firmly, his touch considerably less sleepy now. He applied more pressure on the tip, scissoring his fingers and pinching the pebbling peak until she gasped, feeling it all the way to her core.   
Nope. He was awake. And somehow she was no longer one bit tired.

She mewled quietly and pressed against him, rolling her hips back to feel him against her ass but he evaded, and instead his hand hurried straight down, across her soft stomach, to bury itself between her legs, cupping her mound. So demanding. More, she wanted more.

He moved to the side to make room, pulled her on her back, spread her thighs and then his fingers dove between her lips and found her clit, stroking it very lightly, making her gasp again. She was so turned on she could only moan as he pressed a few circles around the sensitive nub, teasing her, knowing exactly how to make her burn.

She turned her head toward him and reached for his cock, hard - so hard - against her thigh, and they breathed against each others mouths when she took it in her hand, stroking firmly. At the same time he was dipping his fingers inside her, spreading her slick all through her slit and then concentrated on her clit again, and she was moaning continuously now, so close, so close already. Her hand faltered on him as his relentless touch, the quick, light circles he drew on the sensitive bundle lifted her higher, closer, higher still - until she coiled and arched, tried to stifle the wail but didn’t quite succeed as she rode her lightning orgasm in his strong, skilled hands. 

Still gasping from the aftershocks she scooted down on the bed, finding his throbbing cock and taking it into her wet mouth, moaning as he inhaled sharply above her. She stroked it with her hand and sucked it lightly, her tongue working its length when it slid in and out.   
It was his turn to grunt and gasp his pleasure in her hands.   
She hummed, added more pressure, increased the pace just a little, and he groaned urgently and came in thick, hot pulses in her mouth and she greedily swallowed every last drop. 

She rested her head on his stomach, her arm around his hip and his spent cock softening against her lips, still twitching. His hand was tangled in her hair.  
“Welcome home, my love.” She could hear the slow smile in his hushed voice.

“Mmm. If you keep welcoming me home like this, I’ll have to travel even more.” 

“I’ll just make sure staying at home is more rewarding.”

She grinned and nuzzled his shaft gently. “You already do.”


	2. Coming home II

Once again she was tiptoeing through the quiet house in the darkest hour of the night.   
Nine days. It was the longest she’d been away since the wedding, and she’d been so anxious to get home. Back to him. 

The door to their bedroom was open - she closed it behind her. She was grateful they had had the sense to build a wall in the middle of their originally ridiculously big bedroom - between what was now theirs and the girls rooms. The full bookshelves covering the stone wall from both sides ensured that sounds carried as little as possible. In a house with four other inhabitants it was both necessary and luxurious.

She could just make out his sleeping form on their bed. Hear his breathing.   
Her heart was thudding. She’d missed him like crazy, and now he was there, almost close enough to touch.

She stepped out of her clothes, leaving them on the floor as she got on the bed, slipped under the covers and found him. He was lying on his back, one hand thrown above his head and the other resting on his chest. He was so beautiful.

She pressed against his warm, big body, ran her hand across his broad chest, feeling the sleeping strength under her fingers, his steady heartbeat. She reached to kiss a light trail up his neck, licking the soft skin under his ear. He stirred, voice heavy from sleep.

“Mmh...I hope I’m not still dreaming.” 

His arm came down to circle her back, the other to take her arm, pulling her closer.   
She smiled in the darkness, leaning up to search his mouth and kiss him, long and deep.   
His grunt rumbled deep in his throat and he answered the kiss with slowly growing heat and urgency.   
With a flick of his hips he was on top of her, dragging his mouth away and leaning his forehead on hers.  
“You’re really here.”

She hummed and wrapped her legs around his hips, grinding against his rapidly hardening cock. They were both breathing hard, and he was ghosting his mouth over hers, feeling her warmth, feeling her _there_ , finally back with him - brushing featherlight touches here and there but not kissing her, not yet.

“I’m here. I missed you, couldn’t wait to get back to you.”  
He heard the feeling in her words, felt it just as intensely. He moved his hips slightly, so his dick slid along her slippery folds and stopped at her entrance. She was ready, impatient, throbbing against the sensitive head.

“I missed you, too, my love. My wife,” he murmured against her eager lips as he sank in, groaning at the overwhelming feeling, and their mouths crashed together. She was tight and so wet and he was rock hard, and then all patience was gone. He leaned on his elbows, holding her head in his hands and drove into his wife, kissing her heatedly, desperately.

She dug her feet in his ass, dragged her nails up his back and bit his lip, gasping orders, urging him to pound into her even harder, and he did, feeling her walls begin to squeeze his cock, clamp around it, stroking it in a way that he knew he couldn’t take long. 

Her pulsing, vice-like grip and helpless mewling in the throes of her ongoing orgasm was soon too much for him. A few more frenetic, deep thrusts and he was coming so hard he was all roaring, white hot explosion of pleasure, emptying inside her quivering flesh.

They were lying face to face, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled, lips occasionally finding a column of skin to press against.   
“I think my brain leaked out of my ear,” Vorstag groaned, making her laugh.

“We won’t be needing them for a while anyway.”

“Welcome home, Danae,” he said softly, and she nuzzled his neck.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	3. Coming home III

Sun was at its highest as Danae jumped down from Shadowmere’s back. It turned its massive head toward her, nickering softly, and she hugged its muzzle, running her hands in the long mane.   
“Thank you, my friend. I couldn’t do this without you, you know. You’ve truly earned some peace and pampering,” she murmured, and turned to smile at Rayya.

“Welcome home, my Thane. I’m glad to see you safe and unharmed. I’ll take care of Shadowmere, you should go and rest, too,” Rayya offered warmly. 

Danae kissed the Redguard’s cheek.  
“Thank you. I think I’ll do just that.”

She dropped her armor down by the forge, piece by piece, grimacing whenever she had to press on a particularly angry bruise or chafe. In several places her skin was swollen and dark, blood pooling just under the surface, making every move, at best, uncomfortable.

She was very happy she had chosen heavy armor for this particular trip, or the damage would have been much worse. Not that she didn’t love her badass heavy armors anyway, but she had been using leather quite a bit lately, for the added agility. This time leather could’ve been the death of her.

Finally rid of all the pieces, dressed only in the padded undergarments, she sat wearily on a bench next to the pile of armor, burying her head in her hands. Breathing deep and slow.   
She had made it home.

***

“Mama!” The girls raced to the door to meet her, Lydia following on their heels. She gave Danae a long, scrutinizing once-over as she was very carefully hugging her children, soon giving them both beautiful, enchanted elven daggers as presents. The distraction worked. The girls squealed in delight, kissed her, and rushed away to practice with Rayya. Danae looked after them, relieved she hadn’t shown any signs of pain, and smiling inwardly. The Thalmor had had awesome loot, she’d give them that.

“I take it things didn’t go exactly as planned?” Lydia’s voice was stern, as usual.

“It was fine,” Danae lied, but flinched when Lydia grabbed her arm, right where one of the bigger bruises were. Lydia raised her brow and let go. Danae held the spot protectively and tried not to look sheepish.  
“Well, not exactly, no. I might need some tending to.”

“Better take care of the damage before your husband returns, then. You know he didn’t like the idea of you going alone to begin with,” Lydia said briskly and started herding her towards the back of the house. Danae groaned.

“I can’t very well go undercover with company, can I? Half of Skyrim knows he’s my husband, facial tattoos and all. And he’s so big and handsome and recognizable and…” Then she realized what Lydia had said, and her heart sank.   
“Returns? He isn’t here? Where is he?” 

“Well, for some strange reason,” Lydia threw a pointed look over her shoulder, “he has been antsy for days. He broke armor straps, dented a helmet he was supposed to fix, and made a perfectly good bow string snap. So I kicked him out. He can no longer destroy your belongings.” She took off the rest of Danae’s clothes, frowned even harder at the magnificent bruising, and started cleaning the damage.

“Lydia, please don’t tease me. Look, I’m injured and all.”

“Oh, quit whining. I sent him hunting, he said he’d be back after sundown.”

“Sundown! But sundown is aeons away.”   
Danae continued to sulk and occasionally wince, as Lydia spread Danica Pure-Spring’s miracle ointment on her various bruises. It stung, then warmed to the point of burning, and then it seemed to wipe the pain away altogether. 

“That’s good. You’ll have time for a nap. Let the ointment do its work. That way you’ll be fully functional when your lord and master returns.” Lydia’s voice was knowing, and Danae had a hard time fighting the blush.

***

She did take a nap. A several hour nap.   
She woke up fully alert, and noted that the bruises had faded, even the worst ones now barely noticeable on her skin. She jumped off the bed, grabbed a robe and dashed to a window to see if it was dark.   
It was. Her belly tingled with excitement.

Rayya was just entering the house, hooking her scimitars on a weapon rack.   
“Is he here?” Danae asked her eagerly, and she shook her head.

“Not yet, but he’s close. He’s slow, what with all that game he has caught,” Rayya said. 

Danae grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, grinning.  
“Tell him I went for a swim,” she said, ran to the door and was gone. 

Rayya looked around to see she was alone, and then grinned widely.   
Those two were precious beyond all recognition, but she couldn’t just go around openly showing how mushy she was. She had a reputation to uphold. 

***

The sun was down, night birds were stirring around her, and the air was still sticky and warm. She walked to the shore slowly, lingering on the way to give him time to arrive and find her. Soon she heard noises, calls that told her Vorstag was back.   
Her heart jolted, and she felt the familiar wave of arousal spread from her core.  
Oh, she had missed him. He’d better hurry. 

She stepped out of her robe and into the cool lake. The water felt heavenly against her heated skin. When the water reached the tops of her thighs, she paused to listen, caressing the smooth surface with her hands.   
She heard the faint rustle of leaves behind her. And again.   
He could move completely silently if he wanted to, so he must have been impatient.   
As impatient as she was.  
She didn’t see him, but he was there.   
She was wet, aching for him.

She slowly waded deeper, knowing he saw her the whole time, silhouetted against the moonlight. Heart hammering in her chest, she waited.   
The ripples gave him away just before he reached her, turned her around and her breath hitched as he swept her up.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and bit his lip urgently, to provoke him, and he answered beautifully, grabbing her thighs tight enough to bruise - these bruises she didn’t mind at all - and smashing their lips together.   
He was taking them deeper still, stopping when the water reached their chests.

“Vorstag, now, please,” she demanded breathily between kisses, rolled her hips against him and he groaned in her mouth, she felt him reach down and then the tip of his cock was pressing against her folds, slick from the anticipation even in the water. She couldn’t wait any longer - just one swift movement of her hips and he was inside her to the hilt and both of them stopped to gasp for air.

“You were gone longer than I thought,” he growled as he lifted her, then pushed slowly back in. Low moan trickled from her throat and her head lolled back. 

“I know - oh - there were complications - oh!” 

“Complications?” Vorstag bit out stiffly and yanked her head up by the hair, his thrusts deeper now. More demanding. She whined.

“It was more, there were more - oohh - guards than the intel said and - sweet Mara I can’t think, I don’t - please. Please, just...”   
She looked at him, eyes glazed with lust, and seeing it, hearing her voice so thick with want made his moves stronger, more brutal. She was meeting his thrusts with equal fervor, and soon they were both breathing so hard their mouths met only briefly, teeth clashing, tongues meshing and then retreating feverishly. 

He was close already, his rhythm faltering, and she tangled her hand in his hair, bringing his ear closer to her mouth.  
“I want you to come. _Claim me_. Come inside me,” she growled, squeezing his cock inside her as hard as she could and he obeyed almost immediately, pulsing and muffling his long, low shout against her neck, and she kept squeezing him, milking him dry.

Without pausing he started to wade toward the shore, holding her firmly in his arms as she rained kisses on his jaw and neck. His softening cock slipped out of her when he lowered her on the grassy bank, yanked her hips on the edge and kneeled in the shallow water, between her knees. The bank was the perfect height, made for this.  
His mouth was burning hot against her lips, and she sat up to lean on her elbows, to watch him. She knew his come was slowly leaking out of her as he was licking her. And she knew he loved it. 

He didn’t go slow this time, oh no. He thrust two thick fingers inside her and curled them against the perfect spot, while his tongue and lips concentrated on her already hard, throbbing clit. Her mouth fell open and she moaned, spreading her legs wider to give him best possible access. 

He pressed his free hand firmly above her mound to hold her in place, and licked around the nub before suckling the whole area gently in his mouth, flicking and rolling the clit with his tongue. 

The combination of the flicking and the sucking and the relentlessly rubbing fingers ensured she came forcefully within moments, the violent orgasm hitting her quickly and so hard she didn’t even have time to fill her lungs enough to make any noise other than a breathless grunt. Her face was a mask of rapture, her mouth uselessly wide open. 

If it weren’t for his hand on her stomach she would have arched away from his mouth, but now she was trapped in place and he made the pleasure go on forever by pressing harder on that spot inside her, sucking her clit just a bit more. 

Finally he let her go, climbing up to lie next to her. She tasted both herself and his semen in his kiss, and hummed at the heady combination.

“I’m glad you’re safe, my love. I missed you.”

“Oh, Vorstag. I missed you, too. I’m happy to be home, you can’t even imagine. I’ll tell you all about it later, I promise.” She kissed him again, sighing happily.   
“For now let’s just...go up and go to bed. Sleep. Maybe make love somewhere in the middle. Sleep again.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” he said, a slow smile spreading on his lips.   
“I’ll just wash up first, now that we’re here. I like hunting, but I prefer not to smell too gamey.”

“I’ll help,” Danae offered, and tried to look innocent when he glanced at her.

The washing did end up taking them quite a while, and when they eventually got back to the house, they didn’t seem to get to sleeping very soon, either.  
They slept through most of the following day.


End file.
